The Adventures of Hide and Seek
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: Leon is hiding from Cloud, but decides to come out and see what Cloud wants.


SO! This was supposed to turn into a lemon/yaoi/slash/whateveryouwanttocallit. BUT! I wanted my mom to read something of mine, although she hasn't read it yet, that wasn't sex (for obvious reasons). AND! I wanted the notebook I wrote it in to be mansecks free but that turned out well NOTE THE SARCASM So in said notebook, I have this story, a random story having to do with my friend, a few haikus, and 3 mansecks stories that I have YET TO FINISH. So, yes, that is all I suppose. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS RANDOM STORY!

Disclaimer: Blah I don't own Leon. Or Cloud. Square Enix owns them. Although I do own KH I & II in which they both appear :D (oh, my birthday is on September 17, and they would look absolutely LOVELY tied up in pink and green ribbons while -ahem- doing unmentionable things :)

* * *

"Leeeooooooon!" Leon cringed as he heard Cloud calling him. He was crouched under the kitchen sink, hiding from the enthusiastic blond named Cloud.

"Leooooon, where are you?!" Cloud yelled. "I don't want to play hide-and-seek anymore! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

As he heard Cloud looking under the bed in the spare bedroom, Leon quietly creeped out from under the sink. Groaning as he stretched, he decided to give his immature friend a break.

Leon walked into the spare room to see Cloud's butt in the air, still looking under the bed for a certain brunette who obviously wasn't there.

Smirking slightly, he tapped Cloud on the shoulder. Cloud jumped about a foot in the air. "Leeeeeoooon! Why'd you do that?!"

Leon shrugged and didn't answer Cloud's question. "So why were you looking for me?"

Cloud's blue eyes lit up as he recalled why he was looking for Leon in the first place. Leon smiled at the younger man's excitement. "I want a turtle!"

Leon looked incredulously at Cloud. "_NO._"

"But Leee-"

"I said, 'No.'"

Cloud stomped his foot in frustration. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," Leon said simply as he shrugged. "Get over it."

* * *

Four days later, Cloud was seated in an armchair, stumped. he had been pondering how to get his turtle without getting Leon mad at him.

Then, since Cloud's mind was _very_ erratic (NOT erotic, although it probably is...), he started thinking of what he and Leon were going to wear for Halloween. Cloud smiled mischievously as he came up with the perfect costume for Leon. _Excellent._

_

* * *

_"Leon! I bought our costumes!" Cloud yelled to Leon as he came in the front door from grocery shopping.

"Costumes? For _what_ exactly?" Cloud giggled as he said, "For Halloween, silly!"

"Oh..." Leon eyed the bags from their local Halloween store warily. "But Halloween isn't for another three months!"

Cloud ran over to Leon and pulled the plastic grocery bags from Leon's hands and threw that onto the counter. Grabbing the brunette's hands, he dragged Leon into the living room and pushed him into the couch cushions, face first. "Wha wo tat fo'?" Leon mumbled into the cushions.

Cloud raised his eyebrows questioningly at Leon, then realizing he couldn't see, added, "Huh?"

Leon pushed himself up with his arms and repeated himself. "What was that for?"

Cloud shrugged, apparently uncaring. Leon sighed, "So...?"

Cloud skipped over to the couch and plopped down next to Leon with his bags.

"_So_. I myself am going to be a fish!" Leon rolled his eyes at the blonde's foolish Halloween costume idea, then froze mid-eye roll as he eyed green fabric coming out of the bag. Slowly, a green tail, a shell, and finally, a rounded head were unbagged. His eyes bugged and Cloud smiled evilly, secretly thanking his wonderful brain for thinking of such an idea.

Since Leon was speechless, Cloud decided to say something. "I had it specially made for you! Since I can't have a _real_ turtle, I decided _you_ could be my turtle!" Cloud frowned, noticing Leon didn't seem to be getting excited over his _awesome_ idea. He also noticed that Leon didn't seem to be breathing. "Leon, are you alright?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Leon gasped in air. "I am NOT wearing that... _thing_."

Cloud pouted. "But it's hand-made! I spent a lot of hard-earned munny on this. _Pwease_ will you wear it?"

Sighing, Leon stood up. "No. I don't even know why I bother to dress up for Halloween; why I bother to dress up for _you_."

Tears welled in Cloud's crystalline eyes, threatening to spill over. Choking back a sob, Cloud ran into his room, slammed the door, and locked it.

Leon sighed again, and felt guilty for making the blond cry. Eying the discarded turtle costume, he decided he needed to make up with Cloud, and knew _just_ how to do it.

_I hope he loves me for this..._

* * *

"Oh Cloooouuuud! I have a surprise for you!" Leon called as he banged on Cloud's door. Leon heard the lock unclick, saw the door open a crack, and soon was staring into puffy, bloodshot, blue eyes. Those eyes widened as they took in the puffy turtle costume.

"Tah-dahhhhhh!" Leon sang and shot his arms upward in victory. "You wanted a turtle? Well now you've got one!"

Cloud felt a smile tugging at his lips and held back a giggle. Trying to keep a straight face, Cloud raised his eyebrows. "What are you _doing_?!"

Leon pulled Cloud into a bone-crushing hug. "You said you wanted a turtle! So here I am. Do with me what you will."

Cloud couldn't hold back the next giggled that exploded out of his throat. Giving Leon a hug, he mumbled into Leon's shoulder, "Tanks -on."

"What?"

"I said, 'Thanks Leon.'"


End file.
